


Cooking Distractions

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke Skywalker distracts you from completing dinner.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Cooking Distractions

Luke had very little experience with cooking. He always enjoyed Aunt Beru's cooking, but he was so busy helping Uncle Owen with moisture farming, that he never got a chance to learn. The only memory that Luke remembers is when he was six, helping Aunt Beru's make Bantha Soup. Aunt Beru's sauteed the meat while he chopped ootoowergs...  
Luke lost in thought, didn't realize Y/N was waiting for an answer. She snapped her fingers, bringing Luke back to reality.  
"What did you say?" Luke asked. He rubbed his neck, bringing his gaze to Y/N.   
"I asked if you had made or cooked anything before?" Y/N replied.   
"Oh, no… not really, Aunt Beru was the cook," he said fondly.   
"I could teach you a couple of things," Y/N suggested.   
"That would be great," Luke said excitedly.   
"When should I meet you?" he asked.  
"How about… 8 o'clock," Y/N said looking at her schedule.   
"I'll see you then," Luke replied.   
"I love you," Y/N said as she ran off.   
"I love you too," Luke whispered to himself. 

As 8 o'clock rolled closer, Luke made his way to Y/N's quarters. He let himself in to see Y/N washing her hands.   
"What are we making?" he asked.   
"A dish from my home planet, it's called Fettucini Alfredo."   
"Sound… interesting," Luke said rubbing his neck.   
"Hey, it's delicious and not weird. The food HERE is weird," Y/N said confidently.   
"You'll like it, don't worry." 

Y/N grabbed a pot, Luke took it and filled it with water. Y/N then showed him how to turn on the burner. While waiting for the water to boil. Luke measured out ingredients for the cream sauce.   
"What?" Luke asked when he caught Y/N staring at him.   
"Nothing," Y/N said shaking her head.   
"You're adorable when your concentrating, that's all. You stick your tongue out and your eyebrows scrunch together," she said smiling.   
"Me? Adorable? Am not." Luke crossed his arms. Y/N rolled her eyes.   
"Okay, fine your not adorable," Y/N sighed. She crossed her arms and turned around playfully. Luke sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. He shuffled his feet until he was behind Y/N. Luke wrapped his arms around her, then nuzzled Y/N's neck, breathing in her scent. Luke then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He carried Y/N over to the couch and plopped her down. Luke fell on top of her and began to tickle her sides. Y/N yelled out in glee as Luke continued to tickle her. Y/N grabbed Luke's arms attempting to stop him. Using all her strength, she pulled his arms away.   
"Do you want to eat or not?" Y/N asked out of breath. She sat up and Luke shifted to sit beside her. Luke placed a kiss on Y/N's forehead.   
"Of course, I just have other things on my mind,"   
"What other things?" Y/N asked as she closed the space between herself and Luke.   
"You, for one thing, and well…" Luke looked back at the stove.   
"The water is boiling over,"  
"LUKE!" Y/N yelled. She pushed Luke into the couch as she ran over to the stove, turning the heat down.   
"Well, at least we have the majority of the water," she said relieved.   
"No more distractions," Y/N said as she looked at Luke.   
"I don't know if I can do that," he replied as he came closer to Y/N.   
"Oh, farmboy," she said shaking her head. 

Let's just say the eventually got their dinner completed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
